


What Elena learned as a provisional Garzoni.

by TreeFrogSoup



Category: Twisted Cogs - Maddirosex
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Discipline, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeFrogSoup/pseuds/TreeFrogSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena shows Joanna exactly what she learned at the DeLuca Studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Elena learned as a provisional Garzoni.

If there was one thing Elena hated, it was giving her mother bad news.  Today was a day where Elena had given her mother - Joanna Lucciano - the worst possible news.

 

Joanna took it as well as she could.  Elena was only hit by an empty vase so far and Joanna was stable enough to prevent it bruising when she tossed it across the room at her.  Still, Ele was gone.  He'd left in a huff when Elena aimed to talk to her mother in the first place and he wasn't planning on watching the inevitably violent confrontation, regardless of how morbid his curiosity could become.

 

As a result, only Elena and Joanna were in the study.

 

"You _failed!?_ ”  Joanna seethed.  “You failed to become a De Luca Garzoni? You, you, you-"  she punctuated every step with a sharp, hard prod of her finger into Elene’s chest, each jab forcing her further backwards into her chair.

 

Elena moved to explain herself.  "Mother, plea-"

 

"Quiet! I'm not done!”  Joanna interrupted.  “You are a Lucciano! You do **not** fail! How could you get kicked out? _Useless!_ "

 

Elena watched as Joanna turned away to rant and monologue, slamming her fist on the desk to punctuate her statements and declarations.  She flinched a little.

 

"I'm not useless mother! I ca-"

 

"A Lucciano who cannot obtain her ambitions has no use! Not to herself nor any suitor!"

 

"I am good at something!"

 

"Like what?" Joanna spat back.

 

Elena leaned forwards and kissed her mother on the lips, bypassing Joanna’s defences as she quickly drove her tongue down her mouth.  They wrestled in silence before Joanna found her strength and pushed her daughter away.

 

"What are yo-"  Her protests were shushed by Elena as she gently put a finger onto Joanna’s lips.

 

"Hush mother, let me lead.  You should just relax and let me show you what I learned at De Luca’s studio."

 

Elena quickly moved her mouth over Joanna’s neck and slowly began kissing while her hands sought out the ribbons and buttons that held her clothing together.

 

"Elena, you shou- Ah, ah!"  Joanna couldn’t complain.  She hadn’t had her breast sucked like that, ever. The sheer thrill it send down her body jolted her and she stumbled backwards to place both of her hands on the desk, allowing her clothes to fall down slightly.

 

"See, mother?  I do have skills."

 

Elena slowly moved down from Joanna’s breasts to her well shaven mound below.  It was slightly damp yet not glistening.  It was not as much as she expected, but she knew her technique was good enough to make anyone horny - even her own mother.

 

“I’ve learned a lot,”  she murmured as she dragged her lips gently down Joanna’s stomach and across the top of her sensitive genitals.  Joanna shook as she felt Elena taste the juices that slowly flowed from her folds.  “Not just about Stormtouched, mother.  I know exactly how to make you happy.”

 

She looked up and just as their eyes made contact she thrust her tongue between Joanna’s labia and hummed in ecstasy as Joanna threw her head back.  She’d only ust begun licking when she felt the familiar grip of Joanna’s fingers in her hair, holding her head in place and guiding her.

 

“Ohh,”  Elena worked her vigorously. A mix of motions to both make sure she wasn’t too repetitive in her affections and to make sure that Joanna was plateauing for as long as possible.  Both Frederica and Niccolo had taught her this very well.

 

The tight feeling of Joanna’s hands clenched tightly into fists and her slow, heavy panting was all she needed to hear to know she’d done well.  Elena decided to stay there for a few moments to breathe in Joanna’s fumes and gather her strength.

 

“You certainly did learn a lot,”  Joanna whispered, letting go of her daughter’s hair.  As soon as she did, Elena slowly stood and placed a hand on her shoulder firmly pressing down while pushing everything else off the desk.  Sheets and papers and even a small box of money landed on the floor as Elena climbed up and pinned a naked Joanna to the desk with her weight.

 

“Wait, I’m sti-”

 

Elena knew she couldn’t wait, and she leaned in for a kiss whilst one hand moved to fondle Joanna’s exposed breasts and another moved down to her nether regions.

 

The sensations were too much for the older woman.  She moaned, she gasped and when Elena pulled herself away she whined like a puppy denied a doggy treat.

 

“ _Feles est sinopensis parva mea?_ How about you ask nicely and I’ll give you what you want.”

 

Joanna frowned in response.  “Elena, I’m not some sow fo-Ooh!”

 

Whatever she was about to say was cut short as a shock ran up her body from the feeling of having three fingers thrust into her vagina.

 

“I could just leave, Joanna. Say you want it. Beg.”

 

“I-I’m not going to-”

 

Elena gave a little twist on Joanna’s now erect clitoris.  It was all the punishment she needed.

 

“Oh please! I beg of you!”

 

Elena smiled as Joanna practically yelled her submission to her.

 

“As you wish,”  she said.

 

Joanna screamed and then bit her hand as she succumed to the most powerful orgasm she’d had in years.

 

She was still panting as she saw Elena slowly walk out the study with her dress over her shoulder.

 

“Elena?”  Joanna asked weakly.

 

“What?”  Elena smirked, giving half a glance at Joanna.  “This? It’s dirty. Wet.  I’m taking it to be cleaned.”

 

“But that’s all I was wea-”

 

“You should clean up this mess you’ve made.  If I return and you aren’t cleaning up this,”  Elena gestured across the room “ _mess_ , then I’m afraid I’ll have to show you the other things I’ve been taught.  They aren’t as nice as what you’ve felt.”

 

Joanna took a moment to compose herself as Elena closed the door behind her, then took to the task of putting all of the papers that had strewn and blown themselves across the room back back on the desk of the Study.

 

\----

 

Elena Returned to the Inn in the city with Ele, and there she was greeted with the familiar smile of her boyfriend; Niccolo.

 

“Well, Elena?”  he asked with an all too smug grin.

 

Elena smiled at Niccolo and gave him a massive hug.  He was right after all.  All Joanna needed was a good fuck.

 

 

 

 


End file.
